marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Living Mutants
Prodigy mutant status This is a confirmation of Prodigy's reempowered. http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=user_review&id=6149 Also there is some interviews with Kieron Gillen also confirming it, and also the solicit for the comic says mutant Prodigy it wouldn't say mutant if he was still depowered. -- Gijimu (talk) 15:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Well, he absorbed a lot of data, but he is still unpowered. He said it in the issue, the resume (two times) say it also. The interview doesn't say he is repowered, it talk (as Prodigy himself does) of what he gained from his past powers, unlocked by the Cuckoos I think. Undoniel (talk) 15:43, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Solicitations says the mutant Prodigy not the depowered mutant Prodigy ad Kieron Gillen confirmed it on his own website. -- Gijimu (talk) 18:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) This is one confirmation. -- Gijimu (talk) 18:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :And the comics confirms that he is depowered. 2 times in his resume. One himself. He isn't a repowered mutant, at least in that issue. I checked Gillen tumbler without confirmation of a repoweration. Maybe Greg McElhatton had simply made an error ? Undoniel (talk) 18:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Here's proof that Prodigy is depowered, taken from Young Avengers #6, of course. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 18:55, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Category I think I'm gonna start a category for time or reality travelers (who are include into in revealed/resurrected), powered on Earth-616 because of their inexistence at the time of the M-Day: Examples: * Klara Prast (Earth-616) ; 616; Brought from the past * James Jaspers (Earth-10083): Alternate reality; travelled to Earth-616 Counter-examples: * Lucas Bishop (Earth-1191) & Sugar Man (Earth-295): Alternate reality; present before M-Day * Cable, Eimin Worthington (Earth-616) and Uriel Worthington (Earth-616): 616; time-travellers, but never affected by M-Day So fit in the category: * 616 or related from the past. * alternate realities came on 616, after M-Day. --Undoniel (talk) 12:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Update List of Living Mutants The list of living Mutants needs updating because there are few mutants who have died and some mutants are not on the list for example her name is called Marisol Guerra codenamed Creep should be in the list under Mutants Activated/born after M-Day. Update Buenas noches por favor actualizar la ñista, no se encuentran Marisol Guerra , y recuerden que Zero Kenji Uedo, esta vivo segun el ultimo comic de storm. ademas Gibbon ya aparecio vivo pos secret wars, en el numero de de spider woman y no ha sido relaciondo en lista mutantes post secret wars. Goodnight please update the list are not Marisol Guerra (Creep), and remember Kenji UEDO Zero, this alive according to the latest comic storm. Gibbon also appeared live and post secret wars in the number of spider woman and not in the list mutants post secret wars. no esta en lista post secret wars Gibbon (Martin Blank) Not listed Secret Wars post Gibbon (Martin Blank) cuando murio Emma frost?, que no esta en ninguna lista. Emma died when frost ?, which is not on any list Cuando van a incluir la informacion de bo? When they will include information Bo? donde esta Emma Frost zero is alive *File:Kenji Uedo (Earth-616).jpg Namor is mutant, is not on the list I would like a list of mutants with unknown status post M Day Double Trouble - M Twins - Nuerotapp - Neutrino . Amber , and more *File:Double_Trouble_01.png alpha flight.png *File:twins00.jpg gemelas croix.jpg *File:Neutrino Annihilator - chamber.png make a list of alternatives mutants living realities Fixx - Rubby Summers- Hecate - Archer - Bulletproof and more *File:fixxx.jpg *File:1243930-marvel_hecate_xfactoriii050_1_.jpg raze and young xavier this alive on earth 616, so you must update the list :Please sign your messages. :Also: :*No need to create a list for the mutants with unknown status. Because there is too much of them, they're mostly forgotten by the authors, and will stay there forever. :*Most of the alternate you submit are in fact not in Earth-616 (don't recall the status for Xavier and Raze). :--Undoniel (talk) 10:46, February 1, 2016‎ (UTC) ::Just fixing the recoding so it's a bit easier to read. -- Annabell (talk) 11:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Psuedo-Mutants ADour has a point. Nathaniel Essex is a mutate, often called an artificial mutant, as is Todd Arliss, and to some extent Fenris (though clearly classifies Andrea von Strucker and Andreas von Strucker simply as mutants), so do Nathaniel and Todd really belong on this list? -- Annabell (talk) 20:39, February 1, 2016 (UTC) mutantes Crimson Pirates porque si en todas paginas de información es evidente que son mutantes Neo, porque nosotros no les damos esa clasificación? Blob mutant status Blob counts as a mutant? Because he was depowered in M-Day, and he just got his powers back using Mutant Growth Hormone ( ), but it doesn't make him a real mutant again, or does it? In my opinion, he could be considered like Marrow, who is a depowered mutant who regained her powers somehow but doesn't regained her X-gene ( ). What do you think? Shadowkitty4 (talk) 20:38, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Blob is not presently powered, thus in my opinion, like Jubilee, he doesn't belong on this list; meanwhile, Marrow hasn't yet appeared post-Secret Wars (neither has Legion for that matter), but if she did, I believe she may qualify as much the already several other Category:Artificial Mutants already on the list. :That being said, to be honest, I don't believe any of them should qualify, because it becomes a subjective mess to include some but not others, though it's also not a debate worth a bunch of my time when the list is already a categorical redundancy of questionable value. -- Annabell (talk) 22:56, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Great Lakes Avengers Is there a reason that no members of the Great Lakes Avengers are listed? --Gipdac (talk) 21:30, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't followed them, but if they haven't been spotted since Secret Wars (and the commonly accepted beginning of known effects of the T-Cloud : M-Pox), they can't be confirmed alive and powered. But I can't say if they're been seen or not. Undoniel (talk) 21:51, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I've read every issue released in the past fourteen months and am confident that Ashley, Craig, DeMarr, and Val have not appeared. -- Annabell (talk) 23:44, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Roughouse I believe we've previously discussed this, but as I can't seem to find the conversation, I'll restart it here... Since his species is unclear and in dispute, I'd suggest Roughouse best fits in the "Non-Human Mutants" subsection. Thoughts? -- Annabell (talk) 22:16, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Post-IvX Since the existence of the Mutants of the Marvel Universe isn't being threatened by the Terrigen Mists anymore, isn't it time to close this list or something? --The Many-Angled One (talk) 05:30, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :I second this sentiment. The list is largely just a duplicate iteration of Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants anyway, and without M-Pox preventing population growth, it becomes little more than an unnecessary time consumer. I'd further contend that without the wandering Terrigen Cloud, List of New Inhumans is equally of questionable relevance now, with its content already covered by Category:Terrigen Bomb Activations and no longer growing. -- Annabell (talk) 06:04, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Apart from the M-Day list that had some interest, until AvX conclusion, all Inhuman and Mutant lists have lost much interest currently. On the New Inhumans matter, don't forget Uncanny Inhumans could solve the problem of Terrigen, but it still doesn't give the list an interest.Undoniel (talk) 10:08, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::My point being that they won't be Terrigen Bomb Activations, the stated focus of said list, if Maximus redevelops crystals. -- Annabell (talk) 10:19, March 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::My bad, yes indeed, no more Terrigen Bomb activations (I was focused on "New Inhumans" and I missed that part).Undoniel (talk) 10:31, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::So what do we do with these lists? We delete them? :::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 03:51, March 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Suppose it's best we actually put it to a forum vote since we're only about a quarter of the active admin/mods and it wasn't getting much attention here. -- Annabell (talk) 05:36, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Okay, now that I've reviewed the categorical status of all the characters to ensure they're part of the existing structure, is there any content from this article, such as newer images, etc. that anyone wants to integrate into List of Living Mutants/Post-M-Day - Part I and List of Living Mutants/Post-M-Day - Part II before the impending deletion? -- Annabell (talk) 07:34, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Gabby Isn't she an artificial mutant as she is a clone from Laura? Xelloss.nakama (talk) 19:17, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Being a clone does not automatically make them artificial, in fact Laura is herself a clone, rather what makes a mutant artificial is when they're a normal human who does not possess an x-gene of their own, yet are infused with the x-gene through some contrived means. -- Annabell (talk) 07:34, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Justice Should Vance Astrovik be added to the list since he had a cameo in Nova #7? DCLover1995 (talk) 21:26, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :He's already noted as one of the 198 and the aforementioned appearance is post-IVX, which per Thread:1032737 would fall beyond the suggested scope of Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants. -- Annabell (talk) 23:44, June 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't understand. Could you rephrase that? DCLover1995 (talk) 01:54, June 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Now that the threat of extinction due to M-Pox has passed, Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants will only encompass appearances beginning with and ending with . Thus because occurs after the Terrigen Mist has been destroyed, it's not part of time frame the associated population bottleneck the category is intended to identify. -- Annabell (talk) 02:27, June 9, 2017 (UTC)